Antidotes
"Antidotes & Answers" is the sixth episode of the A Series of QI. It was first broadcast on BBC Four on 9 October 2003, and was broadcast on BBC Two a week later. This marked the first occasion in which every panellist had appeared on the show before. The episode was preceded by "Advertising" and followed by "Arthropods". Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Danny Baker (2): 19 points # Howard Goodall (2): 17 points # Jo Brand (2): 13 points # Alan Davies (6): 8 points Subjects *Danish physicist Niels Bohr hung a horseshoe on his wall as "I understand it brings you luck whether you believe in it or not." Bohr also said of quantum physics, "If you're not shocked by it, then you haven't understood it." *Barbara Cartland, when asked whether British class barriers had broken down, replied "Of course they have, or I wouldn't be sitting here talking to someone like you". She also invented the aeroplane-towed glider. She also claimed to be haunted by a ghost of a young girl. Then weirdly, excavators came into her house and found a skeleton of a young woman in the walls of the house. *When asked by a priest if he forgave his enemies, the dying Spanish Captain-General Ramón Blanco y Erenas said "I have no enemies, I've had them all shot". *Pliny the Elder: **believed that epilepsy could be cured by eating the heart of a jackass, outside on the second day of the moon. Alternatively you could use lightly poached bear testes, a dried camel brain with honey, or fresh gladiator's blood. Tegretol is the common cure for epilepsy nowadays. **suggested incontinence could be cured by touching the tips of the genitals with linen or papyrus. Alternatively, drinking a glass of sweet wine mixed with the ash of a pig's penis, then urinating in your (or your neighbour's) dog's bed. **also suggested haemorrhoids could be cured with a cream made with pig lard and the rust from chariot wheels. Alternatively, swan's fat or the urine of a female goat. **thought that headaches were supposedly cured by a fox's genitals tied to the forehead. **claimed that choking on a piece of bread could be cured by placing pieces of the same loaf in the ears. **died investigating the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79. He returned to Pompeii by boat with a pillow tied to his head with a napkin, creating a crash helmet-cum-gas mask combo, but he was suffocated in the fumes. *Twenty four people every year are murdered by the Swiss Army, due to the relatively free availability of handguns. *During the Vietnam War, the US Military prevented wounded soldiers from swallowing their tongues by pinning the tongue to their cheeks. More soldiers committed suicide after Vietnam than died in combat. *Costa Rica has no army; it was disbanded in 1949. The constitution now specifically forbids the country from having an army. *Alsatians are forbidden from serving in the Spanish Army, as they have an IQ of 60: an IQ of 70 is the minimum required. General Ignorance *The Goliath frog of Cameroon and Equatorial Guinea (the largest frog in the world) is mute.Ribbit Out of the 4,360 known species of frog, the only frog to go "ribbit" is the Pacific tree frog, the species native to Hollywood and thus sampled for use on hundreds of movie soundtracks. *An acrethe Polish Army is 40 poles long and 4 poles wide. *The World's Fair in 1933 was opened by light from Arcturus, the brightest star in the Northern Hemisphere. Forfeits Category:Danny Baker wins Category:Howard Goodall Category:Jo Brand Category:A Series episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:BBC Four episodes Category:BBC Two episodes Category:No negative scores Category:Episodes Category:Alan Davies positive scores